La corona de la reina
by Gaiasole
Summary: La señal más clara de destrucción eran las nubes negras que empezaban a ocultar un sol que sería tímido espectador del cuadro de sangre y fuego que marcaría Daenerys sobre la fortaleza de Rocadragón. One Shot. Terminado.


LA CORONA DE LA REINA

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de **George R.R Martín**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Este fic participa en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras Reto #43 "_Situaciones, una gran fortaleza cae en manos de los enemigos_"

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

La señal más clara de destrucción eran las nubes negras que empezaban a ocultar un sol que sería tímido espectador del cuadro de sangre y fuego que marcaría Daenerys sobre la fortaleza de Rocadragón. La _Khaleesi_ asintió en aprobación a las órdenes que daba su capitán, ya se podía observar las murallas de la Torre del dragón marino, los primeros hombres en bajar serían los que llevarían la peor parte, después de todo el ejército de Stannis Baratheon no sería mero espectador, pero la joven confiaba en Daario y en sus inmaculados.

—Podríamos haber mandado a esos dragones tuyos directamente, nos ahorraría algunas bajas –señalo Tyrion mientras se abanicaba con más fuerza, hacía un calor insoportable para su pequeño cuerpo, y el estar en uno de esos estúpidos barcos que tanto lo mareaban no mejoraba la situación.

— ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que las mejores armas se guardan en el momento álgido? –Dany sonrió al verlo hacer una mueca de desprecio, seguro se arrepentía de hablar tanto y que ella siempre le escuchara con tanta presteza.

—También te dije que tomáramos directamente Desembarco del Rey y no está pocilga a punto de ser allanada por la maldita lava que saldrá una vez que explote ese volcán.

—Este lugar lo construyeron mis antepasados, debo recuperarlo.

El enano no hizo comentario alguno, por alguna razón la princesa de pelo plateado sentía un fuerte vínculo hacía una familia cuyo mayor logró había sido huir de una maldición, matar a su mejor arma (los dragones) y fornicar con sus hermanas, primas y algún otro familiar. Pero bueno, él le había jurado lealtad, igual que el ejército de hombres que ahora cercaba la fortaleza.

El barco de Dany se acercaba aún más, mientras los gritos de batalla y dolor se intensificaban, pero la princesa miraba absorta en el primer lugar de poniente que conocía, había visto edificaciones más impresionantes, pero esta tenía algo que le provocaba una fiereza que no reconocía en ella. Las formas de los dragones, grifos y basiliscos parecían seguirla con la vista diciendo que la reconocían, que esas paredes que pronto cubriría el fuego tenían la grandeza de la Valyria.

— ¡Han llegado hasta la torre del tambor!

— ¿Debería enviar a Rhaegal a liquidar con lo que resta del ejercito de Stannis?

— Con la puntería de tu dragón acabarías con su ejército, tus hombres y esas piedras que tomaremos –Tyrion término de hablar y soltó un ligerísimo gemido cuando ella le dio la razón y decidió que lo mejor era ir ella misma y terminar la batalla. Estaba seguro que no tendría consideración y arrastraría a un enano que no podría empuñar una espada de su tamaño, ¿Por qué no se quedaba callado? Y antes de poder seguir pensando vomito de nuevo. Al menos lo bajarían del maldito barco.

۞ :: ۞

Si algo debía reconocer Daenerys era el valor que mostraba Stannis ahora que estaba frente a ella con dos inmaculados custodiándolo, esperando que él se moviera lo suficiente para cruzarle la espada, a su lado ser Davos permanecía igualmente orgulloso, aparentemente listo para la muerte, ellos junto a un puñado de hombres y mujeres aún se mantenían con vida. A Dany le llamaba especialmente la atención la hija de Stannis, la niña no lloraba o temblaba, de hecho la muerte que había visto a su alrededor no pareció perturbarla demasiado.

La reina tenía la primera joya de su corona ya bajo su mando, pero aun así algo la inquietaba, se aproximó a Shireen, mientras más se aproximaba más sentía la creciente tensión de Stannis, tal parecía que la niña le importaba, no había sido igual con su esposa, por lo que le dijeron ni si quiera parpadeo cuando supo que había muerto al caer de una de las escaleras mientras gritaba nombres de dioses que no escuchaban sus lamentos.

— ¿Estas preocupada, tienes miedo? –preguntó Dany a la pequeña.

— Temó por ti –dijo la niña en voz baja sintiéndose tímida ante la presencia de la otra—. Debes tener cuidado de la bruja roja.

La madre de dragones le miro con sorpresa. El recuerdo de Mirri Maz Duur le hizo sentirse aprensiva, se giró a ver Tyrion, luego a su oso y por último a Daario. Tal vez era un buen momento para usar a los dragones y hacer arder a una bruja más, después de todo, ella conocía de primar mano el daño que la magia provocaba. La fortaleza no debía caer de nuevo en manos del enemigo.

**F I N**

۞ : ۞

Gracias por comentar ^-^


End file.
